


I Can Help!

by whichstar



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SONAMOO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blushing, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstar/pseuds/whichstar
Summary: Kang Seulgi is captivated by the hired help.
Relationships: Jo Eunae | D.ana/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 4





	I Can Help!

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm absolute trash for d.iggy. Enjoy the quick one-shot! My quest to write more sonamoo fics continue..

When Seulgi decided to hire help with her moving into her new apartment, she wasn't expecting to actually help the help.

  
In fact, as nice as she was, she imagined this whole ordeal with more of ordering people around and less physical extortion.

  
Her original idea obviously didn't play out, quite obviously because when she opened the door, she was met with... well perfection. If she had to pick one word for the person standing in front of her, it would've been that word.

  
"Kang Seulgi?" The tall beauty with a professional smile and a clipboard in hand questioned.

  
Okay, she was really tall. And she looked really nice. Seulgi just wanted to hug her, a complete stranger. It took all her self control to not rush in and do just that.

  
But she snapped out of her stupor when she realized that Miss Perfection was still waiting for an answer. She quickly nodded, a tad embarrassed.

  
"Hello Ms. Kang, we're Moving Stars and we brought all your stuff. If you could just direct us, it would be great." Miss Out-if-this-World continued. "I don't know how long it'll take, depending on how much stuff you have but anything from three hours to a whole day can be expected."

  
Seulgi nodded again, her surname had never sounded so good, did she have enough stuff for it to last a day? She hoped she did. Then, the client was struck with her own realization.

  
"Wait, will you be lifting?" She asked, internally moaning at how this cruel company would make this princess even lift a single finger. She'll immediately file a complaint to the company after this. Then she (casually) eyed the girl's arms and felt her throat dry up. Okay, maybe it would be a blessing to watch her lift things in that short sleeved Moving Stars shirt. Maybe she wouldn't file a complaint after all.

  
Miss Princess nodded, turning slightly pink, "My team of two and I will be."

  
As if on cue, a crash could be heard and then some choice words better left unspoken could be heard from the elevator.

  
A flash of panic went through the taller's face as she visibly winced when a yell cut through the air.

  
"JO EUNAE. GET YOUR GREAT LOOKIN' BUTT OVER HERE NOW AND HELP ME WITH THIS BOX."

  
Seulgi peeked out of the doorway and saw a disgruntled young woman at the end of the hall next to a huge box labeled delicates. Slightly worrying, for the box that is.

  
"I- I am so sorry, that crash wasn't your box. That was Nahyun falling down, I'm so sorry. Let me talk to her real quick." Miss Goddess(Jo Eunae?) apologized and ran towards the yelling woman like her life depended on it.

  
Seulgi took this moment to gather her thoughts. They just met, she didn't even know the helper other than the fact that she was insanely pretty. And sweet. And adorable, did you see that blush when she apologized? She was so screwed.

  
She looked up right as the beauty walked past her, balancing two boxes on those arms of hers. She felt her throat dry up again. Yep, she was so screwed.

  
"Here let me help you with that," Seulgi blurted out, reaching for the top box. But the taller easily sidestepped the speaker, shaking her head.

  
"It's my job." The taller reminded her, "you really don't have to."

  
"Well I want to." Seulgi couldn't believe the words coming out of her own mouth. Her, wanting extra physical strain? Unbelievable.

  
"Let her! Maybe we can finish quicker that way. I have a date to catch." Came a voice from the hallway. Seulgi looked over to see a blonde holding another box come into her apartment

  
"Hello, I'm Euijin." The new girl introduced herself immediately to their client. "Hey Eunae, did you introduce yourself. Like your script says you should?"

  
Miss Princess banged her head on the top box lightly, groaning. "I'm so sorry. I totally forgot to tell you my name. I'm Eunae. Jo Eunae."

  
Seulgi made a mental note engraved in her brain. Jo Eunae, Jo Eunae, Jo Eunae. The prettiest girl alive.

"So, um.. where do you want us to put these?" Eunae awkwardly asked the spaced out client. She'd been standing in front of Ms. Kang for some while with no response, and even though she didn't mind that, these boxes really were heavy.

  
"Oh!" Seulgi exclaimed, stepping back. "If we could put all of them over here for the time being, that would be great." She led the helpers to the living room.

  
Two more came in, balancing another box between each other. One had pitch black hair, the girl yelling from before, and the other had a kind smile and brown hair.

  
The next five minutes consisted of Seulgi insisting to help and Eunae refusing to accept it. It also ended with Eunae giving up and letting Seulgi hold the easiest boxes.

  
The whole time was watched by the movers, who were too amused to interfere or work. They just commentated the happenings of Seulgi and Eunae between themselves.

  
"Oh my gosh. It's like puppy love, chasing each other like that." Nahyun had to laugh.

  
"I think our client has a crush on our Eunae," Sumin nudged Nahyun. "She keeps stuttering and blushing."

  
"I would be to if a hot person was doing my work for me." Euijin chimed in.

  
The three movers glanced at the pair of puppies. Eunae was currently chasing Seulgi around while holding heavy boxes, asking if the client needed any help.

  
"Eunae is whipped too. This isn't her usual niceness." Euijin observed, standing up, "but anyways. Back to work, I want to finish as soon as possible."

  
"To catch a date." Nahyun teased, gaining satisfaction from Euijin's blush. Then the long legged beauty was gone, heading to the boxes piled up in the lobby.

When all the boxes and furniture were transported to the small living room, the four women sat together on the floor to have lunch. There wasn't really anything to sit on other than the floor. The couch was sideways up against the wall, the bed dismantled in a corner, a few chairs randomly in the kitchen, and no one wanted to waste more energy by bringing then to the living room.

  
"So, Miss Seulgi. What do you do for a living?" Sumin asked, munching on her fries. Someone named Minjae had dropped off burgers and fries for everyone, including Seulgi.

  
"I'm a dancer. I moved to be closer to my new studio."

  
"Oh, cool! Eunae can dance too." Sumin pointed her fry at the said girl, winking. "She doesn't do it for a living though."

  
"Euijin's way better than I am." Eunae protested, turning pink. "You and Nahyun can dance too!"

  
Seulgi glanced over the movers in surprise. All of them could dance? She wouldn't mind seeing Eunae dance. Wait, what was she thinking. Nope, not that kind of dancing. She shook her head lightly to kill her thoughts.

  
"Maybe you guys could visit some time. We hold lessons and workshops." Seulgi found herself suggesting. Anything to see Eunae again.

  
Euijin nodded, when she smiled her eyes turned into crescents. Seulgi had no trouble believing that the blonde was a dancer. The others? Maybe a tiny bit. But she'd have to see them dance first to believe it.

  
The conversation carried on about mindless things, the PineTreez girls' never ending hiatus, Velvet Red's latest album, etc. Seulgi learned that she was the oldest in the group and that Eunae was a year younger than she was. She also learned that Eunae had the habit of clapping when she laughed, irrelevant but adorable.

  
"Is moving boxes your official career?" Seulgi wondered out loud.

  
"Not really." Nahyun replied, "Eunae's dad owns this business and we all just needed extra money. Eunae and I are both college seniors, Euijin's a junior, and Sumin is saving up to move into a house with her girlfriend."

  
"Shhh don't tell her that." Sumin flushed. "Minjae still is iffy on that idea, so it's not set in stone."

  
"Why not?" Seulgi asked.

  
"Because she likes her mother's cooking too much." Sumin rolled her eyes, "Can you believe that girl. I can cook too!"

  
That remark started off another wave of easy conversation.

  
When the food was all consumed and they cleaned up, the movers went back to work. They had absolutely refused Seulgi's help, so the client was sitting in the kitchen overseeing everything. Well she was supposed to be overseeing everything, but she really was looking at one thing. One person, to be clear.

  
Jo Eunae.

  
Even that name brought a smile to her lips. Seulgi was absolutely infatuated. She couldn't believe how she was already falling, it usually took longer, but apparently she jist had a weakness for tall, pretty, almond-shaped eyed girls.

  
Before she knew it, the whole moving process was done. Almost every box was in the correct room, and they even insisted on doing the furniture for her. Seulgi didn't really give out ratings, but she would definitely be rating them 5 stars.

  
"That'll be about $450." Eunae had her clipboard out again. "Will you be paying cash or credit."

  
"Credit."

  
The exchange was made, Seulgi hyperventilating all the while through it. The other members seemed to have left, bowing to Seulgi before leaving the apartment. She was kind of glad to have some alone time with Eunae, even if it was just for a bit.

  
Eunae handed her the card back with a smile. "There you go. I hope you enjoyed our service, please give us 5 star reviews."

  
"Can I have your number?" Seulgi blurted. Her cheeks flamed the color red, did she actually just say that..

  
Eunae looked surprised, flustered, pink. Now it was the mover who was stuttering.

  
"I'm.. I'm sorry, but the- we're not allowed to give our private numbers to customers."

  
Seulgi visibly deflated, causing Eunae to struggle to think of something to end it on a good note.

  
"B- but!" She frantically continued. "Do you know the park near the college campus? The one with a lake."

  
"Yeah?" Seulgi was confused.

  
"I go for a run there every weekend morning." Eunae was definitely blushing now. "At like 7:30-ish. I finish up near the fountain at like.. at like 8.. maybe I'll see you around?"

  
A slow smile formed on Seulgi's face, that was a clever solution to the problem. Eunae was smart.

  
"I'll see you around."

  
The mover smiled back. "Well, I'll take my leave. Enjoy your new home."

  
And still, when Eunae shut the door, Seulgi still had that silly smile on her face. Tomorrow was Saturday, maybe she'd be able to catch Eunae tomorrow. Maybe they could exchange numbers. Maybe they could become friends. And after? She felt herself blush. Maybe something could come after.


End file.
